The Raven
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: I am Raven.OutCast of the Titans,Daughter of Trigon and soon to be Bride and this is my Story of Love,Loss and hatered. And To Nightwing...I'm sorry That I...killed them...All of them.. RavenXOc,RobStar and a little bit of BBRae some SladeRae too.Rated M,Maybe a Lemon,But adult situations and Bad language... I MIGHT accept some OC's later,Please Review!I Own Leo,Son of Slade..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, This is my new story! It's about Raven; she falls in love with the Son of Robins Best Enemy! Allot of Crap happens and there might be blood! I do not own Teen Titans, Just this story and My OC!Aslan or Leo Wilson..**

**Ages:**  
**Cyborg=22**  
**Starfire=...No one knows, But older than Nightwing**  
**Nightwing=21**  
**Beast Boy=19(Just turned)**  
**Raven=18(Almost 19)**

* * *

**Prologue...**

I was told I was not worthy of name, Yet they named me...She named ...Rachel, Rachel Roth. You would know me as Raven, The Black Bird of Terror, Goth Titan, Devil spawn and All around weirdo.  
But can you blame them, for giving me those names? I'm a who lives in a giant T, with other freaks and a former Traffic light.

Anyway, My Name is Raven...And this is my Story, Please don't: vomit from Beast Boys Bad jokes, Try Star fires food or speak about my Father-in-law in front of Nightwing...I'll Start from the beginning,

**Chapter 1:Aslan**

I came to earth at the age of 13, In search of people who could save me from my I came across a Robot, Traffic light and Green idiot in a dumb mask...With the help of a Alien Princess, We Saved Jump city from a Alien Invasion and Became the mighty Heroes known as the Teen's been 5 years since that day, I was now 18 going on 19..

Robin our Traffic light Leader, Had dropped the title for the name Nightwing when he turned 19; In Two years he had grown...allot, He was now at the amazing height at '6ft, He had gained some upper-body muscle and he now compared to a Hollister model, He had also grown out his hair, It was now at his shoulders and it defined his week jaw to make it look stronger.  
He was also dating Starfire, They had some up's and down's after Tokyo but the pushed through it and stayed together. They have now moved into Ro-Nightwing's Bedroom.

Starfire, Our friendly Alien girl hadn't changed as all of us, her costume had changed: She now wore pants instead of a skirt and her crop-top, She now had straps that joined the top to the bottom, Her long hair had curled and was now at mid-thigh body had matured some, But not by had gained some muscle and slight abs on her toned stomach, She also mentioned that she went up a cup size, From a B to a C/D.

Cyborg, The oldest...we think. (Nobody knows how old Starfire is...)At 22 had Stayed the same on the most had gotten some upgrades and he could feel more with his body, His facial structure had matured and he had also gained more muscle and had also become a local heart throb, Along with Beast Boy. Girls had finally gotten over Nightwing, and they moved right on to him and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy, Had the biggest change had a major growth spurt and was now taller than Nightwing, He had finally hit Puberty after 17 years of being a little boy. His voice was now deep, yet still held his boyish tone, His body had matured...Very Nicely, He was no longer Ropey, But was now...Henchy..And he liked to prove it too, there will be days were I'm sitting on the Sofa reading a good book with tea in front of me and Beast Boy will just come pick me up and spin me around like a little girl. He had left his Doom Patrol costume for a Purple and white unitard, the legs went up to calf's and the sleeves were jagged and stopped just below his shoulders.

And Finally youngest Titan, I'm a half Demon as most of you what you might not know Trigon part Incubus(A demon who rapes people while they sleep),Which meant I was Part Succubus(The Female Version).To Legend a Succubus was meant to be attractive...And Apparently I was. After battle with Dr. Light, that left me in Rags a few months ago, the Public saw me without a cloak in a ripped Leotard and I was voted the 3rd Sexist Super hero in 9 States, Which kind of pissed of Nightwing because I kicked Starfire out of the Top 10...Anyway I was still really short, And as pale as ever, but I had lost my grey-ish tint and my Hair had darkend to a deep Full grey lips had turned from the grey to a deep red.

My...Chest friends as Star puts it had grown...the same with my butt. I looked like a Classy Niki Minaj as Speedy liked to put it.  
My costume had changed a bit, I had ditched my Leotard for a Black form fitting full body suit, Dark blue thigh high boots and Had kept my Dark blue cloak but had got it longer. I had also gotten fingerless gloves that met on middle finger instead of sleeves. My Hair like Nightwing's had grown to just below my shoulders and I had also gotten it Dip-Dyed Violet along with Starfire's when, She had gotten orange and blonde highlights so her hair looked like fire...

We were no longer the Teens, well Beast Boy and I we were no longer immature kids as the media liked to put us, But real Heroes who could stop the world from ending and Travelled around the world doing things the Justice League didn't have time for.

But alas, To the real story..

Today was the 1st of December, and what should have been our Day off...

**Sunday December 1****st****, 10am **

"Guys, I'm sorry to say this..But I'm cancelling our off day.."Nightwing said with a sad look on his face.

There were oh's and groans around the sofa, Starfire had a disappointed look on her face, As did Beast Boy and Cyborg. I was just pissed,Though I showed no emotion on face... or at all really..

"Duuddeee why!?"Beast Boy groaned..

"Batman was doing his Job as Overlooker to the Titans, When He realised that our hand -to-hand combat was...pretty shitty.."Nightwing said with an awkward face.

"What?You,Me and BB fight Hand-To-Hand man!"Cyborg said throwing his hands in the air.

"True, Friend Raven and I are not weaklings .You know of my Super strength and Friend Ravens...Erm..."Starfire started but never finished due to her over thinking, About what I do by hand.

"Cyborg, you box which doesn't really help with someone fast, Like Red X or Slade. Beast Boy..You're a Animal half the time, Star...Just because you break my spine with a punch doesn't mean you can fight and Raven...I have no idea what you can do.."He said looking at each of us...

"Nightwing, I could suck out your soul..."I told him...I couldn't, But I know a spell that could..

"That wouldn't be that bad, I'm sure any fan of ours would love for to you suck em' out,Rae"Beast Boy said with a provocative smile..

"Do you want a one way trip to hell?"I asked him, I felt my eyes glow red with the anger I was feeling...I also heard a light bulb explode..

"I shall fetch the bottle of spray!"Starfire said Standing up.

"Star do-"Nightwing tried to say, But she flew out fast than he could say don't..

"*Sigh*Anyway, Physical fitness...Get out of your uniforms, and meet me in the gym in 15 minutes "He said to us with a sigh.

Beast Boy groaned and Cyborg crossed his arms, with a huff.

I teleported to my room or Nest as Beast Boy likes to say. I walked into my walk in closet, pushing through the wall of cloaks and coats to my civilian clothes. Back when Nightwing was Robin, he made us get civilian clothes just I case we ever went undercover or just wanted a peaceful night away from the hectic tower.

I personally didn't see the need for all these clothes, But Starfire took me shopping every Saturday, and Nightwing let her as a form of 'team bonding'...which was all some big pile shit.

My light blue closet was filled with almost everything, and ordered in a specific way. I walked over to one of the many draws and pulled out a dark red hoodie,(I wear other dark colours too)a pair of leggings, a black vest and a pair of Red Jordan's Cyborg bought me. He got me these for training, because I HATE running shoes.

I stripped of my uniform and put on the clothes I just picked I did that I walked out of my closet and over too my Dressing table, where I brushed out my soft hair and put it in a messy bun. I picked up my IPhone 5s (don't tell Cyborg I brought this!) and checked the time.

"I took about...5 minutes, I'll head to the gym and chill with Wingy.."I said to myself in my usual monotone...

I left my room and started walking to the gym which was just below me. I could have teleported but I have time..So I walked to the gym, Passing Beast Boy's I walked past I heard him talking, "I'm Sexy and I know it!"

'He's in love with himself..."I thought to myself as I carried on towards the Elevator..

Small time skip too them training...

"You're early..."Nightwing said to me from the shadows.

"Shadows don't suit you, And they're kinda my thing. "I told him, as I used my Magic to pull the Darkness away from where he was standing. He stood there in awe; He was wearing grey sweat pants, a black t-shirt and a pair of Robin themed Converse. We did a advert for them a few years ago and they made us Teen Titan was Robin at the time, So the shoes were Red, Green and Yellow with a bird wing at the toe instead of the cemi-circle thing.

"...That was pretty awesome.."He said with a awkward smile, Appearing on his Domino clad face..

"That's just me. Raven, The Pretty Awesome Titan..."I told him, As Starfire and Cyborg Entered with Beast Boy not so Far behind.

Cyborg didn't really wear clothes, So he must of chilled for the 15 minutes. To Starfire her uniform wasn't a uniform, It was the clothing of she just put on a pair of _Uggh _green running shoes, And one of Nightwing's Sweat shirts..  
Beast Boy was wearing a black muscle shirt, Blue basket ball shorts and a pair of black Air Maxes.

"Hey Ya'll,Did we miss any important bird tweet?"Cyborg asked as he stood next to me.

"Raven just moved a shadow..."Nightwing said, as Starfire linked her Arm around his...

"Woah,Can you see in the dark now too?"Beast Boy asked walking over to the light switch..

"I don't know.."I said, As he turned of the light..

"Good idea Beast Boy. Training in the Dark! GENIOUS!" Nightwing shouted..

I sighed as a cold hand took hold of mine; I closed my eyes and focused hard on my inner demon. When I opened my eyes, I saw red, I could see their auras. Starfire's was orange, Nightwing's red, Beast Boy green and Cyborg white...

"Beast Boy, Let go of my hand.."I told him as I attempted to pull away..

"Why?"He asked, Tilting his head..

"Your hands are cold..."I told him as he let go..

The light's turned back on; And Nightwing walked over to us. He took hold of Beast Boys hand and said,

"Raven, Beast Boy's pretty warm.."

"Friend Raven, Are you the sick?"Starfire asked putting her big hand on my face. I cringed at her touch...

"OH DEAR! Friend Raven, You are the burning up!"Starfire screamed Picking me up and flying me out the door...

"WHAT THE HELL STAR!"I screamed as she flew me into the intermarry.

She then flew out again, and came back with Nightwing, Beast Boy and Cyborg...

**XOXOXOX**

In a mansion, Somewhere in Jump City...

In a underground base sat Slade, Watching the Titans as they flew around putting Icepacks on their Little Dark Bird...

"What is it Wintergreen?"Slade asked, As his Butler entered the dark room

"Master Slade, Your sons have arrived..."Wintergreen, A old butler told his Master.

"I will be up in a minute.."Slade said, As he took of his black and Bronze mask.  
The man under the mask was 48 year old Slade Wilson, Also known as Death stroke the terminator. He had pale skin which was covered in scars, Snowy white hair that curled towards the ends and one teal eye, That watched everything..

Slade was a sculpted man, Who had worked for everything he had and paid the ultimate price for the too.

First was his , Joey. His voice had been taken by an old friend of Slade's, second was his wife. Who had been killed after shooting out his left eye, he had also lost was one of his Daughters. She was killed by the same Man who done all of these things too him..His brother...The last thing he had lost, was his oldest son Grant. He had died in battle with Nightwing last year. Grant or The Ravenger had fallen of a building after catching a exploding Birdarang,He had landed on a sharp pillar which had gone straight through his heart...

Joey had lived after having his throat slit, Rose was saved in time and Leo...his other son. He had been scarred for life; He watched it all happen to his family...

Slade got up, from his black chair and walked to the Elevator that lead to the main house, where his family laid.

When he got up there he saw Rose, his 14 year old daughter holding on to Joey, Also known as Jericho.  
Rose was a small girl, with her father's 'special' talents. She like her father had many scars, one over her left eye, from a blade. She had tan skin like her mother; She also had her green eyes. Well eye, considering she was blind in her left and she had her father's white hair, Like Leo and Grant...She also had a special abilty,Like Joey. She could also see into the future..

Leo was the youngest of Wilson boys; He was 19 and had golden skin, White hair and Crystal blue eyes. He could control minds; Like Joey could take over body's...

"Hey Dad..."Rose said with a smile, as she left her brothers embrace.

"_Hi Dad, It's...good to see you..._"Joey signed with his hands.

"Hello Joe, Leo..."Slade said walking over to his sons.

He gave Joey a hug and ruffled his curly blonde hair. Joey awkwardly returned the embrace, knowing his father had tried to kill a few of his friends on...more than 100 occasions...

"Hey Dad.."Leo said in a deep monotone...

"Leo..."Slade said, Feeling guilty about his son...

"Master Slade,One of your drones has placed it.."Wintergreen said walking into the foyer..

"Very good Wintergreen. I must leave children...I have...Work to do.."Slade said looking at Joey..

"I'd like to come with you.."Leo said, Unzipping his dark black hoodie...

"Very well...You're going to need a mask..."Slade said..

**Time skip...**

"I told you I was fine..."Raven told the titans...

"Raven,Thats not okay. Your 500 degrees hotter than you should be. Your blood is actually boiling!"Nightwing said, As they got out of the T-car.

"Boyfriend Nightwing, Who is the threat?"Starfire asked as they entered the old warehouse...

"I don't know. But whoever it is, They will be defeated.."Nightwing said punching his hand..

"_Do don't really think that, Do you Robin...Or should I say Nightwing?"_A familiar voice told the Titans...

"Dude.."Beast Boy said in scarred tone..

"_This is the team that killed brother?"_Another deep voice, That the team didn't recognise said..

"_It is Aslan...This is the team that killed the Ravenger..."_The voice said

Nightwing's face dropped at the sound of the name.

"Stop hiding, and Face us!"Raven said, From under her cloak...

"Ah Raven. You grew a voice..."Slade said as he came out from the shadows...

"Slade.."Nightwing said angrily..

"How long has it been Titans,The Last time I we battled was the End of the world...was it not?"Slade asked...

"Why are you back?"Beast Boy asked with a low growl..."You already have a new apprentice"...

"Apprentice?You think low of my Son...He Beast Boy,Is the king of Lion.."Slade said making eye contact as Aslan (Leo) came out and Attacked Raven from Behind.

He was dressed in all black,His nose and mouth being covered with a black and bronze mask and his eyes Glowing Black and Blue..

He held his Sliver Katana to where her neck was. It was pressed hard to her neck and with one move could slit her throat..

"*Gasp!*Friend Raven!"Starfire said about to move..

"Ah,ah, would be a unwise move.."Slade said with a smile, under his mask...

"What do you want Slade?"Nightwing asked..

"Revenge, Power, Immortality...world domination..."Slade said.."All things I could get from Raven.."

"You'd have better luck killing me..."Raven said from under her hood, Her indigo-Violet eyes glowing pure red...

"Take her.."Slade said as he pulled out his own Sword..

"Raven!" The Titans Screamed as they Ran towards her. Aslan removed the sword, But not before knocking her out with it...

Aslan pressed a button on his belt and Telported them to a unknown location..

"Nightwing, do you remember the last words my Son said to you, before you killed him?"Slade asked as the attacked him..

Nightwing stopped halfway in his stride...He gulped and remembered The Ravengers exact words...

"_No matter the outcome. You will lose EVERYTHING you care about..."_

* * *

**That was Chapter Review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Taken

**Hey,So This is Chapter 2 of the Raven.I don't think we're really gonna see Jerico that much in the story...Depends on what I feel:)Also,I have Leo & Roses outfits on my polyvore account,Theres on my profile:)...Also this chapter was PRETTY shit and I promise the next will be better..**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Taken**...

"_How hard did you hit her_?"I heard a female voice ask, over a clap of thunder...

"_As hard as I would hit Dad.._"I heard...ASLAN!Slade's kid,He attacked me!

"_Oh,She's waking up.._"The female voice said, As I slowly opened my eyes..

I looked up to a white ceiling with a pattern on it. I saw flashes of light from what had to be a storm outside, I attempted to sit up but couldn't due to the fact my hands were cuffed to the very comfortable bed underneath me..

"Don't bother moving, Your tied.."A girl round the age of 13-15 said to long white hair tied up in a high pony tail and cascaded down her back in tight curls, She looked at me with her green eyes and gave me a perfect smile.

I gave her a dirty look as her Aslan said, "She means to say, you're our prisoner."He had taken off his mask, And his eyes were no longer black. He was tall around Beast Boy's height, with beautiful features and a gorgeous eyes that were Crystal blue with flecks of Green and teal and his hair was a very pale blonde, That looked white from far away...He looked Very familiar..

"You can't keep me Captive. I have more than enough power to escape.."I told them as I attempted to teleport away...Emphasis on Attempted. I felt my eyes glow white, but nothing happened.

"You're trying really hard for absolutely nothing.."The girl said to be as she sat down on the was dressed in a white Bathrobe and from what I could see Floral print Pyjama's.

"Pardon?"I asked as she took of my cloak," What are you doing?"I asked

"Taking off your cloak, I'm going to hang it up...it's really soft.."She said getting up and hanging it on a empty coat rack.  
The room was very plain, But had all the basics of a bedroom/Guest also smelt like Happy's relm,back in nevermore.

"The cuffs your wearing, They block out your powers. I'm pretty sure they'll even unlock your emotions..."Aslan said fingering the cuffs on my now shoeless feet. I chose the best day ever to wear monkey socks..

"OH! Where are my Manners Raven am Rose and This Leo..."'Rose' told me..

" .Stupid.."Leo said to Rose...

"Siblings?"I asked looking at them..

"Yep.I'm the younger one, By 5 years "'Rose' told me, With a smile..

"So, I got captured by a...18...19...20 year old guy with a sword.."I said angrily...I'm a Titan...the strongest one as well,to me is like being beaten by DOCTOR FREAKING LIGHT!

"19 and I'm not just a guy with a sword. I have powers too..."Leo said to me, as he tucked his hands into his sweat pants pockets.

"So do I,I can see into the future!"Rose said wiggling her fingers as she said future..

"So Can I.I see that your brother will be thrown out a window if he doesn't let me go..."I told her with a angry smile...  
In Nevermore, Rage was shaking in her Banana socks at the sight of these people...I was literally about to explode from anger..

"Well, That's So Raven. Why Don't you shut up?"Leo said to me...

"*Knock**Knock*"

"Come in.."Rose said, As the door opened to reveal...Jericho...

"Hey Joey.."Leo said as 'Joey' came in with a tray of Tea...

"_Hey...Raven?_"Jericho signed, After putting down the tray..

"Jericho, Help me!"I screamed before Leo put his hand over my mouth..

"You know him? Well little Miss Titan he won't help you, Isn't that right Brother?"Leo asked.

My eyes went wide as he said brother. 'Joey' Slowly backed out of the room, Not breaking eye contact...That was the last straw, My eyes turned red as my hair turned white and lengthened, the same as My nails and I held back a scream as my teeth grew...

"LET ME GO!"I screamed in a demonic voice..

"Leave children..."A deep voice said.I turned to see Slade,Standing in the corner of the room..

Rose ran out of the room wasting no time, But Leo just stayed and stared as I went berserk...

"What are you?"He asked, Looking at me with interest..

"She is a Demon. A very powerful one at that,Especialy now that she is maturing..."Slade said as walked over to me.."Look into her eyes Leo, And see her soul forming back into one...Feel her skin, And the fire burning deep within her and just think of the power, That I will get from mating with her.."Slade said...

I stopped freaking out and took in in what he said, _"Just think of the power I will get from __**Mating with her""Mating with her**__"_...I replayed over and Over in mind till I realised..

"Mate...with..me?Really?You?"I asked as I calmed down..

"Yes. I have heard of the demons mate becoming almost as powerful as the demon, And earning a slice more of immortality.."Slade said..

"...You're going to rape her?"Leo asked with disturbed mask appearing on his face...

"Think of it as, Pleasuring her.."Slade said, Running a gloved finger over my face..

"Dad, that's just wrong,Your 48 and she's like 20!"Leo said

"18..."I corrected

"Really?"He asked looking me up and down.

"In a few days her powers will start devolving fully, And after that she will lust for any man she sees. In 4 weeks she won't care about the man, She will want to release all of her pent up sexual frustration..."Slade explained..

"I'm not into old creeps..."I told him

"Who is?"Leo asked

"For now, Leo will look after you."Slade said handing Leo a letter, Before he left the room.

"...And that mans your father.."I said in my regular monotone, As he opened the letter..

"I'd never expect that from Him, Super Villain, Mercenary. Yes, Pedo...no "Leo said as he finished reading the letter."Hmm,You look like a girl who'd have Black hair and blue eyes..."He finished

"Pardon?"I asked

"We're getting out of here...Do you want some clothes?"He asked looking at my attire. I thought about the question and said,

"I'd prefer you letting me go..."I said to him..

"Rose will get you some clothes...Are you wearing underwear?"He asked with no hit of embarrassment ,Me on the other hand..I'm sure If I had my powers the house would explode. But for now I blushed myself silly..

He picked up my cloak and walked over to the bed.."I'll take that as No then, yes?"He asked opening my cloak...

"Of course I'm wearing underwear!"I said looking at him..He smiled and flipped his long faggot bangs out of his golden face...I found that very attractive...

"What's in here?"He said, In a singingy songy voice as he dug through my opened the pocket and took out...My Phone...

"Put that back.."I said with a serious tone..

"A 5S, Huh?I thought Titans would have Batphones or something..."He said spinning it around.."I should tell Dad I found this, But I won't..."He finished

"Why?"I asked, What is up with this guy! He's such a shitty Villain.."That's practically betraying your father.."

He leaned in close and whispered to me ,"Because. I like secrets...Like the secret, That I'm not his son.."In my ear..,"Now.I'm gonna take you someplace VERY special.."He finished as he presses my pressure poin-uggh..

**Titans Tower...**

"THEY TOOK HER!"Beast Boy screamed, He was throwing a tantrum...

"I KNOW! I'm trying my hardest to find her, But I can't...I can't find her signal, I can't even find her power signature...I can't eveen find her heat signature!"Nightwing replied, Throwing his arms around...

"What about your bond, Boyfriend Nightwing?"Starfire asked wiping the tears from her glowing green orbs..

"...Erm..she kinda...unbonded us,She got sick of me and you...erm.."He tried doing hand movements instead of saying Sex..

"We all got sick of that...Do you know how disgusting it was to see you to doing it on couch? Rae actually sent it to hell.."Cyborg said from the NEW sofa, He and Starfire were sitting on..

"Can't you call the League?"Beast Boy asked

"The League and I aren't really on speaking terms...Cyborg on the other hand.."He said looking to Cyborg..

"Look man, I've helped them out a couple of times...But It's not like we're besties.."Cyborg said in response..

"Friend League of Justice and I are not the close either, But This is for friend Raven...Our sister.."Starfire said putting a hand on his cold shoulder..

"Our Friend.."Beast Boy said

"The thing that keeps us together.."Nightwing said..

**Roses Pov...Wilson Mansion..7am**

As I put on my other Pink Max,I thought of Raven. She's a good person, But I fear the worst for her...and Leo..

"*Knock**Knock*Rose, Are you ready?"I heard Leo asked from behind the door

"Yeah,I'm just putting on my coat!"I told him as I stood up making sure my shoe was put on properly..  
I was wearing a grey sweater, High rise skinny's and My Pink, Black and white Air Maxes. My curly hair was in a ribbon and I had painted my nails a Neon green, Which actually matched my gold watch and black earrings..

I walked over to my white desk chair and took my black coat off of it.I took one last look around the room, Today was gonna be the last time I see this place...I'll miss black and grey walls, White furniture and pink stuff thrown around the room...not to mention my wall weapons  
I opened my door to reveal Leo, Standing there in his navy A&F coat,Blue plaid shirt, Light blue skinny jeans and DC high-tops..He was also carrying a red Converse bag and he had sunglasses on covering his blue eyes.

"So, Where's the titan?"I asked

"She's in my 's already given me orders on what to do..."He said,As we started walking towards the stairs..

"Where are we going?"I asked,Dad didn't tell me to keep my eye open for anything that could get in his way...

"I can't tell you.I can't tell you anything till we get out the grounds.."He said had security and cameras all over the house,I'm pretty sure he had bugged Leo and Joey yesterday when he hugged them...But Leo already knew that..

We walked past Wintergreen as we walked down the said nothing and gave us a small smile,I smiled back of course and Leo gave him a soon as we got down stairs,Leo and I made a dash to the garage.  
When we got there we practicly flew into Leo's Black Range Rover,Where we could hear baning coming from the trunk..

"When we get to the location,I'll take her out.."He said,I sighed and closed my that a vison would come to me now,Whilst nothing bad was hapening...and one did..

_**"You gave in,After I told you to stay away...You have ruined my plan and killed your own Father.."**_

_**"Your not my father...Your just a sick man who took me under his wing..."**_

_**"Sick,I saved I had not gotten there in time,You'd be dead...like Grant,Lia and Joesph.."**_

I opened my eyes and tried to not show any emotion,I looked to Leo who was sining along to somthing I didn't recodnise..

"_Bring it on, ring the alarm_  
_Don't stop now, just be the champion_  
_Work it hard, like it's your profession_  
_Watch out now.._"He sung..well said

"What is this crap?"I asked

"It's Britney Bitch!"He said dancing as we got onto the main road..

"Your such a bad Faggot.."I told him as switched the station..

"Faggot means bundle of sticks and I'm a dude, I'm sorry she's no Justin Bieber..."He said as Miley Cyrus started rapping..

"What's this song even about?"I asked as we pulled over in a climbed into the back seat and pulled down the then picked up The titan girl and put her on the floor before pushing the seats back.

"What?"He asked

"What's this song about?"I asked again..

"Really?"I heard her say from her sack..

"Shush you! But she's right...You were born in like..1999, you would have been 4 when he retired!"He told me as he started up the car again..

"Who?"I asked

"Michael Jordon!"They both shouted at me," Gosh Rose, How blonde are you!"Leo asked

"Not very..."I said in the corner of my eye I saw the Titan wiggling out of her sack, she was still in the cuffs but her shoulders were halfway out of the bag.

"Aslan, O kaçıyor..(Leo, She's escaping)"I told him, Mine and Leo's Mother was we spoke it fluently, Leo also knew Latin but that was from private school...

"Rose, onu almak zorunda olacak değilim ..(Rose,I'm driving you're going to have to get her..)"He told me, I sighed and undid my seatbelt before crawling into the back.

"Birds..."I said as I sat her up properly

"What are doing?"She asked, As I took of the sack..

"We should be asking you that question!"I said to her, She threw her head back and shook out her long hair.

"I'm trying to get out this bag and car so I can go home, in hopes of not being raped by your FATHER!"She shouted at me..

"What?"I asked in pure shock..

"_Your Father wants to rape meee.._ "She said very slowly..

I took the hair band off of my wrist and tied her hair up in a high bun...Before slapping her...Hard," How dare you accuse my father of such a hideous thing! He would never even look at a piece of shit like you, you whore!"I screamed at her...Her right cheek turned red from the slap..

She looked up at me, With her big purple eyes and smiled before saying ,"Ask your brother.."

* * *

**Hey,So That was Chapter 2...It wasn't the best But I PROMISE you, that chapter 3 will be better! Anyway if you want to see what Rose and Leo were wearing I have link on my Polyvore.****  
**

**Anywho, Review and whatnot!**


End file.
